Ask Ivan's Sisters
by Strawberry-Apple-Pomegranate B
Summary: These two will be answering questions, though for obviously different... reasons. Ukraine is a bit skeptical of Belarus' reason.
1. Start: These Two

**S-A-P B:** Yes, I'm addicted to these, and how come no one did one for either Ukraine or Belarus? ... These two are my favourite Hetalia characters! *smile* Yay~

_Axis Powers Hetalia_ belongs to its owner~

* * *

**These Two...**

"Брат has one of these... it'd feel wrong not to do one like him..."

Ukraine looked at what her sister had written, a hand to her mouth in contemplation, "Не треба так, що Білорусь..."

Belarus looked in Ukraine's lighter shaded blue eyes, her own darker shade blank, "I will have брат marry me. I will prove myself to him by answering any question that may be presented to me."

The eldest sibling felt her stiff shoulders ache from the size of her chest, yes, but also from the seeming futile attempt Natalia was going to perform. Yekaterina sighed as Belarus walked away from her, presumably back to where she was staying with Ivan, merely visiting to tell her about her decision.

Ukraine looked to the pitchfork she was holding in her other hand as she was out on the farm. She lowered the hand that had been at her mouth to grasp her farm tool in another spot, resolving to finish her work before heading inside.

::-::

A few days later, Belarus opened a letter from her sister.

_Сестра,_

_I thought over what you were talking about a few days ago. What if we were to do what it is that Russia is doing together? You... for your reasons and myself with my own reasons, but I can make it up to Russia for running away and getting into trouble. What do you say, Natalia?_

_Yekaterina_

Setting the letter down, Natalia wrote a short and precise response to her sister.

::-::

_Ukraine,_

_I agree to your proposal. _

_Belarus_

_P.S. When брат agrees to marry me, help with deciding on a wedding dress._

Yekaterina sweat-dropped at the post script that her younger sister included in with her response; however, she smiled at the agreement.

* * *

Брат/брат : "Brother"

"Не треба так, що Білорусь..." : "Don't be like that, Belarus..."

Сестра : "Sister"

Yekaterina "Katyusha" Braginskaya : fan-name for Ukraine

* * *

**S-A-P B:** Yes, these two are going to be answering questions! *happy face* Ukraine is apparently known for surreal "guro" horror games, according to the "desktop mascot" of Latvia _(http:// www. hetalia. wikia. org/ wiki/ Ukraine)._


	2. 1: Oh, Brother

I don't own _Axis Powers Hetalia_... d'aww~

* * *

**I: Oh, Brother.**

Belarus stared at the screen of the computer that she was "using" to check on what questions had been asked of her and or her sister – however, it was Russia's and while he wasn't home, she took control over it merely due to the fact that it was her love's. Yekaterina peered over her younger sibling's shoulder, hand absentmindedly brushing back a stray lock of platinum blonde hair.

She blinked, wiping away a small stray tear, "Only two people?"

Belarus stared, skipping the question for her sister and to the one that was directed at her. Well, it wasn't really a question, but it made her mouth twitch at the corners.

_***Grins happily* I get to ask a nation a question! Um okay, Ukraine, why did you cut your hair? I think it would have looked really pretty if it was long, but short hair is cool too! And Belarus, I really don't have a question for you, but good luck with getting Russia to marry you! *Waves* bye bye!**_

Ukraine gently nudged her younger sibling off of the computer and opened the word document that was minimized at the bottom of the screen. She set to work on her reply to the innocent question.

"_I-I, well, with all the work I do on my farm, I always got overheated with longer hair. I used to have longer hair when Russia, Belarus, and I were younger.*slightly teary smile* T-thank you..!"_

Rereading her reply, Yekaterina grinned and moved away from the computer to allow Natalia access to it once again. The youngest of the three siblings, Belarus sat back down and typed her response to the comment. She didn't have to, but the person did have a good comment.

"_... Дзякуй."  
(Thank you.)_

Belarus nodded at the one word answer, satisfied. She brought up the next review for questions, raising an eyebrow at the amount.

_**Hi, Belarus-chan and Ukraine-san!  
Seoul here! My Questions...  
1. Bela, I think your love for Ivan is absolutely adorable.  
I would approve it more it you could possible be a bit less rough...?  
2. Ukraine, do you not notice how jealous I am of your... Hairstyle?  
3. Bela, what would happen if Ivan turned into a girl?  
4. Ukraine, how did you feel after what happened with the nuclear explosion thing in Chernobyl?  
5. Bela, it must be really infuriating that Ivan loves Yao, what would you do to Yao after seeing them together?  
6. Ukraine, your hands are quite full being the eldest sister, right?**_

Belarus stared at the screen, bring up the word document to type up answers to the corresponding questions and comments directed at her.

"_The capital of... South Korea, yes? __Я цябе памятаю ... __некалькі.  
1. It is necessary to be rough to let брат know that I can hold my own for when I become his bride – maybe even assist him with gruesome tasks.  
3. He is clearly not a woman, but if he were, I would go after the fag* that did that to him!  
5. I cannot risk harming him despite my deepest desire to do so, incase that I may fall out of favor with брат. If it were my way, however, I'd kill him and marry Ivan, who wold be more than happy to accept."_

Natalia moved from her seat, Yekaterina taking residency to address the questions for her.

"_I-I remember you, Seoul. Anyway...  
2. O-oh, I didn't mean to make anyone jealous! This hairstyle just seems to fit me since I work outside on the farm and is most comfortable to wear.  
4. *tears up* It was was terrible! N-Natlaia and I suffered the most – she ended up with about sixty percent of the nuclear fallout – there was so much pain! I didn't even have the strength to get out of bed. Ivan merely got away with a burned chest, but Belarus and I weren't so lucky... I... hold on.  
I-I'll just move onto the next question, та?  
6. It... is a bit of a hassle, but I am usually hiding from Vanya and I don't see __сестра__ often, except for this. If you were referring to when we were younger, it was a bit difficult, yes, especially with the cold."_

The two platinum blonde nations reread their respectable answers before feeling satisfied with them.

_Feel free to send in any more questions for us!_

_-Ukraine and Belarus_

* * *

*If you watch episode 42 and read the English subtitles, Belarus uses the word "fag" to most likely describe either China or Lithuania and since she uses it, I'm using it here. She is harsh and no offence to people who's sensitive to this type of language

"Я цябе памятаю ... некалькі." : "I remember you... somewhat."

"та" : "yes"

* * *

**S-A-P B:** Normally I see the questions in bold with the answers below in normal format - neither bold, italic, nor underlined - so I'd do it a bit of a story style with them answering questions. Be the odd-ball out~! Whoo!


	3. II: A Bit of National History

_Axis Powers Hetalia_ is not mine.

* * *

**II: A Bit of National History**

Twin blue eyes of different shades stared at the screen – Belarus worked on copying the question into a word document as Ukraine sat back to think about the answers she wanted to give to the questions. Yekaterina looked at Natalia, "Only one person today?"

"Так."

_**Ah, good day Miss Ukraine, Miss Belarus.  
**__**How are both of you today?  
**__**I do have a few questions for you both, if you don't mind. :)  
**__**For both of you:  
**__**1. What is your favorite color and flower?  
**__**2. Who is the oldest nation you have met?  
**__**3. Who is the strangest nation you have met?  
**__**4. If you could go back to any point in your history, what would it be and why? (Oh and Miss Belarus, please don't say when you were with Russia... I kinda like to learn about your history outside of that time, if you don't mind.)  
**__**Well that is all I have for now. I hope you both have a good day.  
**__**~Owl (who is hoping that Belarus doesn't hurt her...)**_

Ukraine sweat-dropped at the comments in parenthesis, "Why don't I answer first, сестра?"

She wasn't certain if she heard a noise from her sister or not, but the younger obliged and moved to allow her room to type.

_Ukraine:  
_"_I am fine, but a tad sore from working on the farm and well... my... assets. My shoulders are stiff. ;-;  
__1. M-my favourite color would have to be light blue or yellow and for the flower... the sunflower. It is my national flower after all. :)  
__2. The oldest nation would have to be China, but I haven't met him face-to-face, but brother talks about him when I'm not running and hiding from him.  
__3. Ah... hm. I'd have to say... Canada's brother.  
__4. It would have to be when Kieven Rus was where we as nations are now – and we were young back then. It was good during its Golden Age under Vladimir the Great before it disintergrated.  
__You too!"_

Ukraine offered a smile to her younger sibling, moving to allow Belarus to take the seat and type out her response.

_Belarus:  
_"_Still unmarried.  
__1. My favourite color is dark blue, that's the color of my dress. The flower would be the Flax.  
__2. Lithuania was first recorded around the 1000s, but again, China is the oldest out of all us nations. I don't remember much of Germania or Ancient Rome or any other ancient nations beside Kievan Rus.  
__3. America – I had the unfortunate experience of being his adopted sister for a short time.  
__4. It'd have to be when Kieven Rus disintegrated into independent principalities. Nine out of the all the ones under the Grand Duchy of Lithuania held descendents of my people.  
__Hm... you as well, I guess. (You are safe...)"_

Yekaterina smiled at Natalia, "Satisfied with your answer?"

The youngest out of three nodded.

_Don't hesitate to ask any questions!_

_(Natalia doesn't know where any of you live, unless you are capitals, so don't worry. Even then, she'd only have a rough extimate of where to look for you capitals.)_

_-Ukraine and Belarus_

* * *

"Так." : Belarusian : "Yes."

* * *

**S-A-P B:** Asides from the usual word or two, there's barely any new vocabulary to put down at the bottom here. I'm sorry if the chapters are short! These two will answer any amount of questions - even if it is just one person who asks them a question, they will respond.


	4. III: Romance?

**S-A-P B:** No, this is not my idea (the who "Ask (so-and or-so)"), I just liked it and did Belarus since she's my all-time favorite Hetalia character~! Whoo!

_Axis Powers Hetalia_ is not mine. God knows how many time I'll say that…

* * *

**III: Romance?**

Ukraine blinked as she read the questions left in the reviews, she recognized one name that asked questions before, but there were new reviewers. She smiled and left the computer to find her sister, but not before writing her replies to the questions that she had copied into the new word document—all of which probably took nearly half an hour.

Peeking around the corner, Yekaterina saw no sign of her sister. She walked around Russia's house for any sign of her. Feeling a bit discouraged, the crash that she heard next was what led Ukraine to the hallway leading to Ivan's room – Belarus had taken the doorknob out again and was proceeding to try to corner Russia to get him to marry her.

"Natalia! We have more questions!"

Belarus stopped in her attempt at subduing Russia, looking over at her, blinking before looking between her and their brother. She looked back at Yekaterina, "I'll be there momentarily…"

Ukraine blinked, looking at the sobbing Ivan who was pleading with her through his eyes for her to not leave him with their younger sister, she really wanted to help him, she really did, but… "I'll… ah– go format the document…"

'_I'm sorry, Vanya.'_

Yekaterina swore she could hear Russia give either a scream or a yell, but she couldn't be sure as she left the two of them alone and sat back in the chair in front of the computer, formatting the word document so that her sister wouldn't have to type her name every time while answering a question. Ukraine tried to prolong it, really, but it was over and she sat idly twiddling her thumbs while waiting for Natalia.

The minutes ticked by on the clock hanging from the wall and Ukraine perked up as she heard footsteps coming closer. Looking over her shoulder, she gave a weak smile to the disgruntled-looking Belarus, moving and allowing her sister to have the chair to read the questions and type responses.

The youngest of three did so quickly, raising an eyebrow at the first questions asked.

"Five people reviewed, сестра~" Yekaterina cooed, a larger smile on her face, completely warmed up to answer questions.

Briefly looking at her sister, Natalia typed her response.

_**I love the idea of this (I know it's not your original idea) I love the way you typed it too. I have some questions if you don't mind...  
Belarus: what do you think of the Baltic States, especially Lithuania (I think you know what I mean *wink*)  
Belarus: I'm sorry Ivan won't marry you, but oh well, have you ever thought about going after someone else?  
Ukraine: why are you so timid all the time?! You are so pretty, and not just because of you...um...assets... You really should be more outgoing~!  
Ukraine: do you have any romantic interests in anyone? If so please do share!  
Thank you for letting me ask these questions and I hope I didn't pry too much~  
have a wonderful day!  
Sincerely, beatles-revelution1204**_

_Belarus:  
"Myself? The smallest one is too easily frightened and the one with the glasses needs to be punished more, as well. He acted cocky when брат was away when we all lived in the Soviet Union—and now especially since he lives in his own house. Lithuania? What of him besides the fact that брат has a soft spot for him and was also the one who took the most punishment. He doesn't seem to care that I broke all of his fingers that one time. He was smiling when it happened… masochist.  
Someone else? Брат is the only one for me! But these two Americans are persistently cunning… especially the louder one when I was his 'adopted sister' for a short time. The other is more tolerable, however."_

_Ukraine:  
"T-timid? I'm just easily… intimidated you could say, especially with how it's like where we live. I'm pretty? Велике спасибі (Thank you very much)! *blush*  
Hm…romantic interests? *blushes more* I-ah… um–*slight panic* A-America is nice as is his brother, as well as a lot of others, but I don't think I like anyone… like that._

_Your welcome!"_

Her mood slightly increased in a positive note – Russia yet again rejected her – as she read the second person's questions.

_**Ahem, yes, thank you Miss Belarus for not hurting me...but just in case, here is a life-size plushie of Mr. Russia for you.  
Anyways, how are you today, Miss Belarus and Miss Ukraine?  
I have a few more questions for you if you don't mind.  
1. What is your favorite animal?  
2. How did you feel your team did during the Olympics?  
3. Do you and the other female nations have sleepovers or something to that effect?  
4. Miss Ukraine, this question is from Michigan (one of my OC's, if you do not mind): Do you like my Uncle Canada?  
Well that is all I for now. Have a nice day ladies.  
~Owl (who is hoping that Miss Belarus likes her peace offering)**_

_Ukraine:  
"1. Um… the Smew – they are utterly adorable–it's a mini druck!  
2. My team did what they could. :)  
3. I'm trying to organize one; Natalia says that the others would want it somewhere besides our houses near Vanya.  
4. Ah? Um… I-ah… *blush* he's really nice, but I don't think I like anyone like that, Michigan. ^^;"_

_Belarus:  
"It may not be брат, however it is a life-sized version of him – it'll have to make due until he is my husband. I can see if he looks best in traditional clothes for the wedding or those… tuxedos…  
1. The European Mink.  
2. My team did fine – I can't ask for everything.  
3. Belgium tried to have one or two, but not all female nations were able to attend—Yekaterina is planning to have one."_

A smile twitched at the corners of Belarus' mouth as she got back into answering questions.

_**Privet, Kat and Nat! ^^ Hope you girls are doing great.  
I'm really happy you decided to do this since you two are my favorite fem characters.  
Btw, my name is Alejandra. I'm a big fan of your bratja's history and culture ever since I knew I share my name with a former tsarina of his! So I think I can understand you, Belarus. I'm a little in love with him as well, but me being mortal, it just wouldn't work.  
So I'll be cheering for you! =D You and Ivan are my OTP, after all... Despite the incest part, which, I was wondering, don't you mind??  
Are you okay with marrying your bratja even if that's biologically and socially wrong? O_o  
Anyways, if you don't care, I'm okay with it, just don't forget to share a little of him with me ;) (Pretty please? / )  
You're great and I admire you a bunch since you can take care of yourself and have a very strong will; nonetheless, I don't like it when you make Vanya cry =( Would you be a bit gentler with him?  
And, Kat, you are awesome as well ^^ You're very hardworking and also strong-willed (might this be a common feature on the Kieven Family? owo) and admire you for that. I'm sure you'll handle all your troubles, just keep up the good work ^^  
You said you had your own reason to do this, so my question for you is: What is(are) that(those) reason(s)?? And how is little Mattie doing?? ^^ Have you two made it official yet??  
**_

_**Well, this has become too long... Excuse me, I really enjoy writting letters ^^  
I hope you invite your bratja for a special appearance someday.  
Take care! [Білорусь x Россия, для всегда!]**_

_Belarus:  
"Вялікае дзякуй (Thank you very much). OTP? Ah, it doesn't bother me – I love брат and cannot live without him. It may be, but we are our own nations and that allows me to be able to marry him without worrying about society. (Hm… fine.) I do not know why he cries when I try to get into his house. He might be lamenting the loss of his doors and doorknobs that are separating the two of us. Vanya may cry, but he is the strongest nation in my opinion – however, I will try being gentler and if that makes him not try to hide from me…"_

_Ukraine:  
"Спасибі (Thank you)! :D *blush* It may very well be a trait сестра, Vanya and I share, but I feel that they are more strong-willed than me… and I'll be sure too! My reasons for doing this? You're the only one to ask, so I'll be more than happy to oblige to answer; I want to make it up to брат for making him worried and hiding from him – especially when I had no money to pay for my gas bill. Matvey? The last I spoke with him, he was doing fine… and that seems to be a popular question… *blush* Is 'made official' as in a romantic interest? We… we're only friends."_

Ukraine smiled as she noted that Belarus was over her recent rejection – if her typing rapidly was any indication.

_**Dear Belarus and Ukraine.  
Ni hao, I am from Macau (though knowing people, I'm sure you might have not heard of it before... TT^TT).  
But on to the point, I have two questions for each of you.  
**_

_**For Ukraine:  
1) What is your opinion of Canada and Saskatchewan?  
2) Did you ever consider to take "manry" lessons from Hungary to maybe help you stop crying or tearing up so easily?  
**_

_**For Belarus:  
1) What is your relationship with Lithuania?  
2) What type of hobbies do you have (stalking and forcing Russia to marry you does not count. Nor do threat messages to other nations count either.)  
**_

_**What else? Um, no offense Belarus and Ukraine, but I kinda support RussiaCanada as a couple more than CanadaUkraine and RussiaChina (Since Canada is the ultimate uke and is totally perfect for ultimate seme Russia!)...**_

_Ukraine:  
"Macau..? I haven't heard of where you are from, but the greeting leads me to believe you are from China? Yes?  
1. Matvey and Saskatchewan? They are good friends of mine – however, I am not able to see them very much (especially since I'm worried about the nation of Iceland with the erupted volcano…). Saskatchewan and I share working on the farm or in fields. :)  
2. 'Manry'? What is this? Would I have to pay Hungary for these lessons?_

_(Oh? Vanya and Matvey are good friends. :))"_

_Belarus:  
"1. Lithuania is merely an acquaintance of mine. I have a feeling that he may harbor feelings that are passed those of an acquaintance for me… he is useful when he is needed.  
2. My hobbies are reading the old Soviet newspaper 'Pravda'; sewing my own clothes and collecting daggers. (Yekaterina likes to brush my hair before we go to sleep, if I am able to go to her house.)_

_(*twitch*)"_

Natalia let herself smile – Ukraine sweat-dropped in the background for it appeared creepy to her – as she read the last questions asked of her and her sister.

_**:'D**_

_**I am thankful to God for the creation of this.**_

_**A question for both of you and I want an honest answer…**_

_**If you both had a child (Russia and Belarus, Canada and Ukraine), what would their names be? For boy? For girl? And how would you raise them? With force? Or with utter kidness? Or let them brainwash you that they're helpless little children but really their devious little monsters who have plans on destroying/controlling the world and made blueprints for your dead to be in the most horrifying pain EVER!**_

_Belarus:_

"_If I were to have a boy, his name would be Kirill Vladimir Branginski, and if it were to be a girl, she'd be named Kisa Elena Arlovskaya-Braginski. I would raise him, her, or both, with a firm hand and not let them get out of hand – they are my love's child(ren) that I birthed after all, and I would also raise them with… affection. I would not want them to be afraid of their mother – regardless of how I treat others that are not in my favor or dislike брат. I would want them to live in a loving home and two parents that love each other._

_If they do turn out to wish for Ivan's and or my death, I will not hesitate to slit their throats. Vanya and I can always have more children."_

_Ukraine:_

"_A-ah? I-ah… um… if I were to have a girl, her name would be Elaina Olenka Braginskaya, and if the child were to be a boy, his name would be Damyan Rurik Williams. They would be my children, so I'd raise them with kindness. :( They would only rebel if one raises a child with harshness. Matvey and I's child would be kindhearted, and I refuse to believe that they would pretend to be helpless children really p-plotting my death, along with Canada's._

_I may have had a hand in helping care for Vanya and Natalia, but I don't think I'm personally ready for a child."_

Ukraine slowly inched back a bit as Belarus gave a slight laugh, "I take it you liked the questions, сестра?"

Natalia looked over her shoulder at the eldest of the three siblings, nodding slowly before whipping back to face the computer, typing something short and rapidly.

_These questions are enjoyable. Please send more._

_-Belarus (Ukraine is here too)_

* * *

**S-A-P B:** I hope you all liked this chapter~ o3o The meanings for the Ukrainian and Belarusian words will be in parenthesis from now on.


	5. IV: More Romance? Maybe?

**S-A-P B:** Fun~ Sugar high, right now. :D

_Axis Powers Hetalia_ belongs to its owner.

* * *

**IV: More Romance? Maybe? And Among Other Things.**

Ivan glanced at the questions that were all copied and answered in a word document left up on the computer screen. Sitting down, he knew that he shouldn't be doing this (especially since he didn't want Belarus thinking that he was slowly showing her that he was going to return her love), but he scrolled through the typed up documents.

_**Ukraine? I l-l-l-l-like y-y-you a-a-a lot.  
**__**Can y-y-you g-g-go on a d-d-date with m-m-me?  
**__**You're the only girl (and nation (besides my brother and Prussia) who remembers me.  
**__**L-l-l-l-love Canada**_

The large childish nation stared at this question, deciding in his mind to speak with the quiet nation the next time he randomly appeared at the next meeting or sports event.

_Ukraine:  
_"_*heavy blush* M-Matvey? I-ah… um… A d-date? *slight panic* ;A; I don't want to ruin our friendship..! May it be as friends?"_

A slightly creepy smile come onto Ivan's face at Yekaterina's answer – before it softened to just a smile, this was how Ukraine normally was.

_**Belarus, what was it like being America's adopted sister? Did you throw knives at him? Also, how many knives do you have on person?**_

_**Bye**_

Russia twitched, also curious about when Belarus was America's adopted sister.

_Belarus:  
_"_It took some time to get used to him, especially with the fact that he's… 'touchy-feely' with all the hugs. Of course I threw knives at him – I even tried to stab him – however he was able to confiscate my knives from me. Repeat what I'm about to say, I will find you and—  
__(Ukraine: "No she won't.")  
__Hm. Alfred gave me a different perspective. On average, I carry about five daggers, knives, whatever your preference of name, rarely I will have four or six."_

Secretly, the beige-haired man hoped that Belarus would chase after Alfred rather than him.

_**Ukraine, I love Ukraine and Canada pairing a lot. :) Can you two be a couple? Ciao**_

Purple eyes stared at the screen, just wondering how these people knew about the fact that there were people who were the actual personifications of nations.

_Ukraine:  
_"_I don't want to do something wrong ruin my friendship with Matvey or make it strained between him and Vanya if that did happen..! ;A;_ _Мені дуже шкода (I'm sorry)!_

Ah, Ukraine – as much as there was potentially something between the two of them, Russia was still going to have a talk with Canada if they did get together.

_**Ni hao, Belarus Ukraine~**_

_**I'm from Taiwan… I really, really, really like both you guys, but…**_

_**1. Belarus, I know that Russia refuses all of your advances and I'm sorry, but haven't you ever wondered why?  
**__**2. Ukraine, no offense meant, but do your… uh… assets really have to be so BOUNCY all the time? It's kind of scary…  
**__**3. Belarus, if Russia was in a relationship with someone and that made him happy, would you still plot to kill that someone?  
**__**4. Ukraine, have you ever been harassed by France?**_

_**And lastly… please don't kill me Belarus, but I actually ship RussiaxAmerica and RussiaxChina…**_

The beige-haired childish male felt the muscle under his eyes twitch.

_Belarus:  
_"_1. It's because of his boss saying that a union between us would be bad. It's not! We may be joined, however, that would only be us as people, not as nations. I don't see why he continues to listen to his boss on that…__2. If it made брат happy, then fine; but that doesn't mean that I won't detest who he's with. Unfortunately, I can't kill him or her if they make брат happy. I will try if they harm him.  
_… …  
_*twitch* *twitch*"_

A small pang of guilt wormed its way into the large man's chest at his sister's complete adoration towards him, yet the two of them are unable to be together – not that he wanted to…

_Ukraine:  
_"_2. I'm sorry! They aren't actually like that in… the show… of us? The comic that Japan made of us… They don't make any noise in reality. I think they only have the noise to emphasis them or something. They bounce from inertia and gravity.__4. Once and a while when Vanya wasn't nearby, but even if I seem like a 'cry baby,' I've frightened him a good few times and he avoids me mostly unless he's feeling daring or something like that."_

Where were the people asking questions getting all of their information? It stumped and baffled the Russian as he continued to read on.

_**Hello! Just a girl from Costa Rica here.**_

_**And thank you for answering my questions. ^.^**_

_**Bel: If successful with marrying Russia, can I get photos? Weddings make me happy and cry! Oh and baby pictures too if babies happen. ;p  
**__**Ukr: I know you have problems with your (?) because of certain "parts" ( I feel your pain, I have it too. T.T) Have you ever thought of a reduction surgery? It can help kind of…**_

_**Please and thank you!**_

The faint guilt withered and died as he read the questions for Natalia. He was curious, it isn't often that someone would have a similar problem as Yekaterina with her "assets".

_Belarus:  
_"_Калі ласка (You're welcome). Yes, I will be more than happy to share photography of брат's and my wedding. Baby pictures as well, as babies are unavoidable. 3 I can see it now…"_

Russia shivered in fright and slightly disturbed, mentally planning where he could next hide from his younger sister.

_Ukraine:  
_"_Reduction surgery? As much as my chest and shoulders pain me, I cannot for they represent the 'large tracts of land use for farming' within my country. If they didn't, I would have used my saved up money to have done so already. :)"_

Ivan felt slightly bad for his older sister, yet her reasoning made sense. Did doing anything to one's body affect the nation itself—country-wise, not personification-wise?

_**Україна, Білорусь! привіт.**_

_**I'm from Ukraine ^^**_

_**For you both. :D**_

_**-I just want to know one thing… what do you think of Poland?**_

_**And, this isn't a question, but I wanted to say that my name is Yekaterina, and I have a brother Ivan and sister Natalia. :3**_

_**до побачення!  
да спаткання!**_

_**:3**_

Russia knew what he thought of Poland… was a partitioning in order, yet?

_Ukraine:  
_"_Poland? You mean our neighbor who dresses like a girl on occasion? He's nice, but what happened to his president and other leaders was really sad. :( I believe he tried to give me tips on beauty before.  
__Oh! That's so exciting! :D"_

There's one reason for him to partition him, seemingly without cause.

_Belarus:  
_"_The crossdresser? He used to be strong enough to be able to defeat брат, but he was quickly put in his place. I don't see why he's able to protect Lithuania from брат.  
__How do they act? Anything like брат and I?"_

Ivan let the creepiness return to his smile, there was another reason.

_**Lol.**_

_**Both:  
**__**1: I'm learning Russian! Is this correct? Proshu Proshenija, Vy Ponimaete po-angliski? (Excuse me, do you speak/understand English?)  
**__**2: I look like Lithuania, act like him, and act like Russia sometimes. Is there an explanation? O__O**_

_**Ukraine:  
**__**1: You're cool! But could you try and stand up to your boss about being near Russia-san?  
**__**2: Why do you think your sis is obsessed with Russia?**_

_**Belarus:  
**__**1: WHY ARE YOU OBSESSED WITH RUSSIA?  
**__**2: Why do you hurt my Liet-kun!  
**__**3: Become one with Ru-… oh shi-**_

_***Static***_

English-speaking people learned other languages? And here, Russia thought that a good portion of Anglophones were like either Arthur or Alfred. Did people reall wish to become one with him that much?

_Belarus:  
_"… _yes…? It must be mixed heritage—there's no way that you could be a love-child between брат and Lithuania!  
__1: Because, no one can match up to him. That's all you need to know.  
__2: 'Liet-kun'? Who?  
__3: That is брат's phrase! *looks away* He doesn't use it on me though…"_

Russia let his grin grow as he thought about sweet worry wart Lithuania.

_Ukraine:  
"I speak more Ukrainian than Russian… ^^; I have no explanation to give, sorry.  
__1: I've tried! My boss deems it necessary to be away from Vanya, to allow myself to be my own nation.  
__2: Natalia? It stems back from when we were children, Vanya let her depend on him and she saw all sides of him no one else really saw. That's all I can come up with."_

The grin fell as he read Ukraine's answer, saddened when thinking back on their childhood.

_**Сайн байна уу!**_

_**I have a couple of questions for both of you…**_

_**Belarus: Have you ever felt jealous of anyone?  
**__**Ukraine: How did it feel working for Germany in WW2?  
**__**Both: When Kieven Rus broke up, how much did it hurt? Do you think you changed during the breaking up? Do you think it was sort of like what Russia felt during his Revolution? (forgive me if I got any historical facts wrong)**_

_**Your answers have been very interesting so far, and I'm going to stalk this for a while longer. c:**_

It has been awhile since Kieven Rus was mentioned around him… then again, it simply reminded Russia of their childhood, which then reminded him of why Natalia was the way she was.

_Belarus:  
_"_I have.  
__Kieven Rus… back when we were children. The breaking up was more mental than anything. We felt more alone, and less connected, but we were since we're siblings. Every one changes, and I would be surprised if we hadn't changed as a result of that. America had a Revolution, however, any Revolution is more mental than a physical war with another country or nation. Years of that affected брат and is one of the main reasons he is the way he is.  
H__m. Okay…"_

Ivan couldn't describe how he felt about this response, he never really thought about it like that before.

_Ukraine:  
_"_Huh? Oh… half the time was I working for him since he only had control of the western half of my nation. Though, he's brutal on time and job quality. *shivers* Harsh, harsh man…  
__I miss Kieven Rus. My capital is Kiev and 'Kiev' is in 'Kieven'… I have to agree with Natalia, we felt more alone when Kieven Rus broke up. Had to face the reality of being our own nations, is all. I-ah… I'd have to say, that, yes; we've changed during the break up. Vanya's Revolution? Revolutions are a mental attack on us, so I wouldn't be surprised but the break-up wouldn't be as harsh as a revolution.  
__You're welcome!"_

Ivan smiled, wondering how to bother Germany for that fact of his sister working for him during the second World War.

_**Hello Belarus, Ukraine!**_

_**Bela-chan, I want to know, that I think you and Russia will make a great couple! What will your wedding be like?**_

_**Ukraine-chan, why won't you wear nice dresses? I'd love to see you in one! ;)**_

The childish male couldn't help but wonder at the lack of sanity of the people that liked him paired up with his younger sister. Were there those that liked him with Yekaterina? The thought made him slightly ill.

_Ukraine:  
_"_I do on occasion, but it's rare, nowadays since I work so much on my farm. It's either that or the cold. Thank you! Maybe the next time I'm able to, I'll wear a dress for you."_

Russia wondered what Ukraine looked like in a dress as well, always used to seeing her in her overalls and button-up blouse.

_Belarus:  
_"_Our wedding will be wonderful, old traditioned in a warm place – probably Italy, since __брат likes it down there. I, personally, prefer the cold of Moscow or Minsk to be wed.__"_

Great… another person to fuel his sister's obsessive love for him…

_Questions are always appreciated!_

_-Ukraine and Belarus_

Reading this, Ivan added his own post script.

_P.S._

_Please do not fuel Natalia's love for me any more than it already is at, please. _

_Thank you, _

_Ivan_

* * *

**S-A-P B:** Hope you like this chapter! :3


End file.
